Their Lives
by Tsuki Mei
Summary: I had never once thought that my children’s lives would end up the way they are now. But they're happy. And for a parent, that’s all that really matters... AU Luxord is that dad don't worry! AkuRoku! side mentions of RiSo & CloudxZackxLeon! Happy ending!


**Summary:** I had never once thought that my children's lives would end up the way they are now. But they're happy. And for a parent, that's all that really matters...

**Pairings:** AkuRoku, mentions of CloudxLeonxZack (as in three way) and RiSo

**DISCLAIMER: Psh… If I owned them all hell would break lose...  
**

**Reason: for my sick pleasure! xD**

**Author's note! pay attention! this is all in Luxord's POV, he is the father explaining Roxas's story. **

**All of the "talking" is done within 1 year. **

**Roxas age 8**

**Sora age 8 **

**Axel age 10 **

**Cloud age 13**

**ok??? enjoy~ happy ending!~  
**

**

* * *

**

(Luxord's POV)

I had never once thought that my children's lives would end up the way they are now. But, I guess that's how it always is for fathers. It's hard, and you have to make it through even though you have no clue what you're doing, and somehow in the end you figure it out anyways.

That didn't always happen, especially not for me.

When Larxene and I had Cloud, we where inexperienced and had no clue what to do. Everything Cloud did we just thought was what the first child was suppose to act like, I wish now that I could realize we were wrong.

Sometime around when Cloud was 7 or 8 he started distancing himself from us, we weren't exactly sure what to do, with him being the oldest, and having to deal with the new twins who where only 2 at the time. We started to get really worried when Cloud seemed to stop talking to us all together, but because of some stupid reason, and being inexperienced and young, we thought that it was just a stage he was going through.

I wished more the ever that I could have noticed the truth.

We continued to think that it was some sort of phase until Roxas did the same thing, around the same age. He was only 8 when he stopped talking to us completely. Cloud had sometime answered us, but Roxas just stopped talking. We tried to get him to talk to his friends, but that never worked, the only time he'd even interact with someone was when his best friend, Axel, came over from across the street. Axel was 10 when Roxas became mute; he was really the only one who he'd be with.

Roxas's expressions became more and more blank, I remember asking my boss, Xemnas, who came over for dinner every other week, what he thought about it, and he said it was just a phase.

This time I didn't believe that.

I feel sick remembering that while Larxene and I where off vacationing, or needed someone to watch the boys and Naminé who was 3, we'd ask him to.

After awhile Cloud stopped talking again as well, and that's when I started to panic, I wouldn't show it, but I knew that something was wrong. I just didn't know what…

We tried everything we could to get Cloud and Roxas to talk, but nothing seemed to work. One day when Axel left Roxas's room (since Roxas wouldn't come out unless truly needed) we took him into the kitchen to talk to him. Larxene was biting her lip, even though Aerith tried to stop her, Larxene had a bad habit of biting until she bled.

Axel was slightly nervous when we where standing there, wondering honestly what we should ask.

"Axel, do you know what's wrong with Roxas?" I had eventually said. Axel nodded slightly, still frightened, but what kid wouldn't be if three adults had you cornered in a kitchen asking you what was wrong with their son/nephew?

"Yeah he tells me all about it." Axel had said. Larxene instantly snapped, she wasn't always emotionally stable, especially when it came to our kids.

"HE TALKS TO YOU BUT HE WONT TALK TO US!?" I remember grabbing onto her shoulder and giving it a squeeze. I had looked back at Axel after a second; I remember the anxious feeling I had in my chest.

"Relax dear, Axel, what does Roxas say?" Larxene had started to calm down, but she was still a bit jumpy. Axel had begun to squirm in his seat.

"Roxie told me not to tell…" he had said, unsure. I was so ready to just shake the kid senseless, but I knew that it wouldn't help. Axel was a stubborn kid.

"Axel, we need to know, something bad could happen to Roxas if we don't know…" Axel had flinched when I said that, I remember him staring down at his hands.

"I can't say, I pinky swore…" I knew that that shouldn't have been enough to stop us, but you had to know how important it was to Axel. Axel's father had to go away on a business trip once when Axel was 6 or 7, Axel was so upset that he had made a pinky swear to make him feel better, saying that he would defiantly come back.

On the trip home a drunk driver hit the car he was in, killing him on the spot.

Ever since that Axel kept pinky promises as if he signed it in blood, but then again he mine as well had. The kid wasn't the most emotionally stable person, and none of us wanted to start something.

I remember how anxious we were. Cloud and Roxas still wouldn't talk, even though it had been a few months later. We stopped going out, we couldn't just go out when our children where like that. That was until one night, we were invited to a wedding and had to attend, so as I normally did I called Xemnas and asked if he could take care of the kids and he agreed.

A few days after that was Roxas and Sora's birthday. They where turning 9 years old.

The whole neighbor hood was there in our yards; our friends letting us use their lawns as well. Everyone greeted the boys happily, even though they would only get one response, which was from Sora. But even Sora seemed a bit down, he was really worried about Roxas, everyone could see it.

I remember walking over to Roxas and patting him on the head, he looked up at me in the coldest look I had seen on an 8 year old boy, he looked so detached, as if nothing mattered. As if he didn't exist.

"Why the long face Roxas, it's your birthday." I had said to him, he didn't answer. Xemnas, who was standing next to me, smiled down at Roxas.

I wish I could have killed him on the spot… but we were still unaware of it all.

"He's right Roxas, you should be happy." Roxas stared up at Xemnas with a scared look. But I… I thought nothing of it, blowing it off because Xemnas could seem pretty intimidating.

"Roxie!!" Axel's voice had rang through the crowd of people loud and clear. Roxas instantly went to his best friend and they disappeared. No one really paid attention, they- _we_ just assumed they where playing. It was until it was cake time that we even noticed they where gone.

Aerith, Larxene, and I got a few of the adults to help us find them, which wasn't hard. They were inside and everyone else was outside so no one noticed. When went to the living room that was directly connected to the slide door that led out to the backyard we where surprised.

There against the far corner was Axel and Roxas, kissing each other. At the time I remember that as soon as I saw Axel's arms against the wall like that I thought he was trapping Roxas in, forcefully kissing him, but looking back at it now I can see that he wasn't trapping him, but protecting him. Protecting him from everything outside.

Too absorbed in shock, we threw out the fact that Roxas indeed kissing Axel back, and that it wasn't like they were making out, it was simple lips on lips. Something we all did to our children, only those two where holding it there longer.

Larxene was the first to respond with a short cry, instantly running over. Reno, Axel's older brother who was 16, instantly ran over and grabbed Axel off of Roxas, Larxene grabbed Roxas and pulled him at least 10 feet away from the boy. Lea, Axel and Reno's mom, was so in shock she just stood there with a hand to her mouth.

"Axel!!! What where you thinking!?" Larxene had screamed at the boy.

When he opened his mouth to answer Roxas screamed. He screamed at the top of his lungs, thrashing out at Larxene. It was a blood curdling scream, the type you hear when someone is dying. It was the most horrible sound I had ever heard. And it came from Roxas, my son who never screamed, not even when he was born.

Axel had kicked Reno in the groin when Roxas screamed, causing his older brother to fall to the floor. Roxas kept screaming until Axel grabbed him away from Larxene. She was to in shock to do anything. Roxas had kept screaming as Axel hugged him, kissing his forehead, whispering that it was ok. After Roxas calmed down he started to cry. He cried like no tomorrow while holding onto Axel. Axel just continued to whisper it was all right, while giving us a look of pure sadness.

It was a look that instantly broke my heart...

By then a lot of adults came looking to see what happened, all crowded by the slide door. After a few seconds Axel started to talk.

"Roxie told me to…" he had begun as we all listened.

"Roxie said that he didn't want to feel him… Roxie told me I had to kiss him if I loved him… and I love him a lot… a lot…" The look in his eye had been so depressing that even now I can see it, pure heartbroken sadness. Roxas had cried into Axel's neck as he continued.

"The reason why Roxie wont talk… is cause … cause that sick _**bastard** _was touching him!" Axel said shutting his eyes tight, holding back tears of anger and hate. We were shocked at the fact that the Axel knew such a word; let alone what he had said. I had never felt so sick in my entire life.

"Who… who was touching him Axel…" Aerith had spoken up; I had lost all ability to speak at the time. My mouth was dry, and my throat hurt. I didn't even notice that Xemnas backing out of the room.

"Xemnas was!! He was touching Roxie just like he touched Cloud!!!" When Axel had said that, my eyes instantly snapped to my older son. Cloud had cried out hugging onto his friend Zack's shoulders. Leon and Zack held him tightly while I watched. It had all made sense then, why they both where so antisocial, why they distanced themselves from us.

After hearing what Axel had said we looked for Xemnas, and saw that he was leaving out the back. Tifa and Vincent, good friends of ours that where on the police force, quickly tackled him and hand cuffed him behind the back.

Larxene was standing in place, shaking, tears running down her cheeks at the realization.

"Don't let him touch Roxie…" Axel had sobbed quietly, catching most of the crowd's attention again.

"Don't let my Roxie be hurt again…" I had instantly walked over to them and wrapped my arms around them, eyes shut tight.

"Don't worry… Xemnas won't be coming around anymore…" Roxas just cried out more. Tears started to flow out of my shut eyelids. I couldn't believe that I had let that happen, let it happen in my own _house._ I could have stopped it, but none of us could see the truth.

It turned out that my boys weren't the only ones. After we said something others started to get brave and say what they had been holding in. So many kids… so many of them he… he violated… It still makes me sick to this day.

Xemnas was put away mostly for raping children under the ages of 14 and illegal drugs. After everything was said and done Xemnas was sentenced to 112 years in prison, without chance for parole. The sentence would have been longer, but that was all they had solid proof on.

I remember hearing about how there was a major prison riot, all of the inmates that heard what Xemnas did, no matter what they where, murders, thieves, they beat him until death. It was slow and painful for him.

He deserved it, that sick bastard…

Cloud and Roxas moved on with their lives, although they never really where the same. Axel and Roxas ended up going out when he turned 15.

We had thought for a few seconds that it wasn't a good idea, but we didn't stop them. They had some rough patches… Roxas kept trying to have sex with Axel, but Axel didn't want to until Roxas was 18. Xemnas really did affect their lives, and I hate him for it, even though he's long dead.

Cloud moved in with his boyfriends, Zack and Leon as soon as he turned 18, and he started to talk to us more, he even told us what happened, through his own words. We had never had such a serious conversation with Cloud before, but when it was done it felt so much better… knowing that he trusted us.

When Roxas finally turned 18 he and Axel moved to the city. Roxas is now a photographer at age 23, and a good one at that. Axel was busy painting, and when he isn't doing that he was modeling. A lot of people liked his tall thin look, and his natural red hair caught a lot of people's attention.

Roxas still calls and comes up every once in awhile, he's a lot more social than Cloud, but still distant. He and the boys were actually recently here to see Naminé graduate from high school, she was valedictorian.

Sora had found himself a boyfriend down in a town an hour or so away from us, they both worked at a café, his names Riku and he's a good kid, got a pretty nice family to, Sora's learning how to be a chef from Riku's father at a 5 star restaurant.

Even though I never expected for such a horrible event to happen in my family, and never expected that all of my boys would be homosexual, I didn't mind how their lives where ending up, because they were all happy now.

And for a parent, that's all that really matters.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! sorry if i made grammar/spelling errors! i worked hard on this so please review, good or bad! **


End file.
